


Yavru Kurt

by GoddessCalypso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso
Summary: Dolunaydan sonraki sabah eve dönen Remus, bu sefer yanında bir şey daha getirmişti, gözleri yeni doğan güneşin ışığında kara elmaslar gibi parlayan gri tüylü bir yavru kurt.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 1





	Yavru Kurt

Omuz hizasındaki saçları, sabah güneşinin turuncu ışıkları altında tatlı bir şeker pembesinden alev saçıyormuş gibi görünen bir kızıla dönerken rengi anbean koyulaşan, şaşkınlıktan ardına kadar açılmış ela gözleri, kocasının yorgun ve mahcup yüzüyle kucağındaki yavru kurt arasında gidip geliyordu. Dolunaydan sonraki ilk sabahtı ve Nymphadora Lupin -ki kendisine Nymphadora denmesinden nefret ederdi- yerleşim yerlerine uzak sayılabilecek evlerinin ormana bakan mutfak kapısı açılıp kocası içeri girdiğinde, Remus’un çekingen ses tonundan ziyade kendisine Nymphadora diye hitap etmesinden anlamıştı bir şeylerin ters gittiğini.

Remus, her dönüşümünden sonra olduğu gibi bitkin bir vaziyetteydi; yüzü solgun, yorgunluktan ağırlaşan göz kapaklarının altındaki gözleri mat ve donuktu. Gelmeden önce Dora’nın kendisi için evlerinin yakınındaki bir ağaç kovuğuna bıraktığı kıyafetleri giymiş ama gömleğinin düğmelerini iliklemek için bir çaba harcamamıştı. Göğsünde ve boynunda yeni yaralar ve morluklar göze çarpıyordu, önceki geceden kalan hatıralar, Remus’un muhtemelen çoğunu hatırlamadığı anların yadigarları, Dora’nın iyileştirici büyüleriyle daha öncekiler gibi unutulup gidecek yaralar. Fakat bu sefer Remus, o kadar da kolay unutulmayacak bir şey daha getirmişti eve, gözleri yeni doğan güneşin ışığında kara elmaslar gibi parlayan gri tüylü bir yavru kurt.

Şaşkın bakışları tekrar kocasının solgun yüzüne dönerken Dora derin bir nefes alarak kendini sakinleştirmeye ve hayretle aralanmış ağzından mantıklı sözcükler dökmeye gayret etti. “ _Senin_ yavrun mu?” diye sordu tekrar, parmağıyla küçük kurdu işaret ederek, kendi sözcüklerinin kulağa çok manasız geldiğini düşünmeden edemezken.

Remus yüzünde temkinli bir ifadeyle başını salladı. Karısının duyduklarını sindirmesini bekliyordu sabırla ama Dora’nın olası tepkisinden çekindiği her halinden belli oluyordu.

“Nereden biliyorsun?”

“Kokusundan anladım sanırım.”

Dora’nın kızıl kaşlarından biri şüpheyle havaya kalktı. “Hatırlıyor musun?”

Bu soruyla tam olarak neyi kastettiği anlaşılmasa da Dora, kocasının da aynı şeyi düşündüğünü gerilen yüz hatlarından anlayabiliyordu. Çünkü sorusunun altında yatan esas mana, önceki gece yavru kurdu buluşunu hatırlayıp hatırlamadığı değil, anne kurtla yaşadığı ilişkiyi hatırlayıp hatırlamadığı yönündeydi.

Remus, sinirleri gerilmiş karısını daha da sinirlendirmemek için kelimelerini dikkatle seçerek konuşmaya başladı. “Dişi kurtla olan…” Doğru kelimeyi bulmak için bir an duraksadı. “İçgüdüsel ilişkimi hatırlamıyorum, sadece o içgüdüyü biraz anımsıyorum.” dedi _içgüdü_ kelimesini vurgulayarak. “Dün geceden aklımda kalan ise dişi kurdun ve yavruları kokusunu aldığ-”

“YAVRULAR MI?!” diye kocasının sözünü kesti Dora dehşetle, ardına kadar açılan koyu gözlerinde bu sefer bir parça öfke de vardı.

“Kurtlar, tek seferde birden fazla yavru doğuruyor.” diye açıklamaya koyuldu Remus hızlıca, Dora’nın tekrar sözünü kesmemesi için kelimeleri adeta nefes almadan, birbiri ardına sıralayarak. “Ama sadece birini getirdim.” Başıyla kucağındaki yavruyu işaret etti. “Dün gece dişi kurdun kokusunu tesadüfen aldım ve nedenini hatırlamıyorum ama takip ettim. Sonra yavruların kokusunu da alınca oradan uzaklaşmaya karar verdim ama sanırım dişi kurdun sesi beni durdurdu. Yırtıcı hayvanlar, zayıf olan yavruyu öldürüyorlar ve hırlamalarından anladığım kadarıyla dişi de bu yavruyu öldürecekti.”

Dora’nın gözleri kocasının kucağında sessizce durmakta olan yavruya döndü tekrar. Kurtlar hakkında çok bilgisi olduğunu söylenemezdi ama yavru gerçekten de biraz cılız görünüyordu. Remus’un kolları arasına kıvrılmış küçük, gri bir yumak gibiydi. Dora, sinirinin yatışmaya başladığını hissederken kocasının eve gelişinden bu yana ilk defa yavrunun aslında sevimli olduğunu düşündü.

Karısının alev renginden daha açık bir kızıla dönen saçları ve normal tonunu geri kazanmış ela gözleri Remus’a cesaret verirken daha sakin bir sesle anlatmaya devam etti.

“Tuhaf ama o anları sanki Kurtboğan İksiri içmiş gibi hatırlıyorum. Belki de o anda insani yanım bir an için baskın geldi. Yavruyu öldürmesine engel olmak istedim ve onu kurtarmak için annenin yavruları sakladığı yere gittim. Dişi, beni muhtemelen bir tehdit olarak gördüğü için bana saldırdı, ben de olabildiğince hızlı bir şekilde yavruyu aldım ve oradan kaçtım.”

Dora, Remus’un göğsündeki yaraların pençe izleri olduğunun farkına vardı o anda. Çok sayıda iz vardı ama fazla derin görünmüyorlardı, Dora’nın iyileştiremeyeceği bir şey değildi.

Basit bir asa hareketiyle Remus’un arkasındaki kapıyı kapattı ve mutfak masasının iki yanına konmuş sandalyelerden birine oturarak ellerini belirginleşmeye başlamış karnında birleştirdi. “Ne zaman oldu bu…” Dudaklarından sinirli bir gülümseme geçti. “Çiftleşmeniz?”

Remus’un da dudaklarına mahcup bir gülümseme yerleşirken karısının karşına oturdu. “İki ay önceki dolunayda. Ama sadece içgüdüydü Dora, yemin ederim. İksir alamadığım için kurdun üstünde hakimiyet kuramıyorum.”

“Biliyorum.” Dora’nın yeniden şeker pembesine dönmüş saçlarının çevrelediği yüzünde anlayışlı bir ifade belirdi. Önceki yıllarda Snape, Dumbledore’un isteği doğrultusunda her ay Remus’a iksir hazırlıyordu ama aslında bir hain olduğu ortaya çıktığından bu yana ve kişisel olarak Remus’tan hoşlanmadığı da göz önüne alındığında Remus’un iksir temin edebileceği kimse yoktu şu an etraflarında. Belki annesi onlara yardımcı olabilirdi. Kurtboğan İksiri’nin malzemeleri pahalıydı ve bulması da zordu ama bir şekilde elde edebilirse annesi idare edebilecek bir iksir hazırlayabilirdi. Andromeda Black’in iksir becerileri, Snape’inki kadar mükemmel olmasa da, azımsanmayacak ölçüde iyiydi neticede.

Küçük kurt siyah gözleri kendisine dikmiş, meraklı ve ürkek bakışlarını rengi değişen saçlarında gezdiriyordu. Remus’un insani yönünün baskın çıktığına tüm kalbiyle inanıyordu. Dolunay gecelerinde dönüştüğü o vahşi yaratığın kalın kürkünün ve keskin pençelerinin altında Remus’un hassas ruhu ve nazik kalbi varlığını sürdürüyordu. Ölmek üzere olan savunmasız bir yavruyla karşı karşıya kaldığında o hassas ruh, vahşi canavara meydan okumuştu ve bu meydan okumanın inkar edilemez sonucu, karşısında duruyor ve merakla onu izliyordu.

Tekrar konuştuğunda Dora’nın sesinde bir parça endişe vardı. “Peki, nasıl bakacağız ona Remus? Seni bilmem ama benim kurt yetiştirmek konusunda pek bir deneyimim yok. Üstelik daha çok küçük, süte ihtiyacı var.”

“Benim de hiçbir fikrim yok ama Hagrid’in vardır eminim ve yardım etmeye de seve seve gönüllü olacaktır.” dedi Remus güven veren bir sesle, bir elini masanın üstünden karısına doğru uzattı. Dora, Remus’un kendisine uzattığı eli tutarken kocasının yorgun gözlerine yerleşen saf mutluluk karşısında gülümsemesine mani olamıyordu. Ona nasıl karşı çıkabilirdi ki? Kıpırdanmaya başlayan yavruya çevirdi gözlerini; uzun süre hareketsiz kalmaktan sıkılmış, Remus’un kucağından kaçmak için var gücüyle çabalıyordu ama henüz çok küçük olan patileri Remus’un güçlü kolunu itebilme kabiliyetinden fazlasıyla yoksundu. Fakat büyüyecekti, bir bebekten çok daha hızlı büyüyecekti ve o, kim eğitirse eğitsin, yırtıcı bir hayvandı. Karnının üstündeki eli koruyucu bir içgüdüyle aşağı yukarı hareket ederken alnı endişeyle kırıştı ve şeker pembesi saçları kasvetli bir kahverengiye dönmeye başladı.

Karısının endişesini fark eden ve sebebini pekâlâ tahmin edebilen Remus, Dora’nın elini sıktı teskin edercesine. “Kendi başının çaresine bakabilecek kadar büyüdüğünde onu tekrar ormana bırakırız. Bebeğimize de sana da hiçbir zarar vermeyecek, Dora, söz veriyorum.”

Remus’un yumuşak sesi, Dora’nın korkularını gözle görülür biçimde yatıştırırken saçlarının rengi açılmaya başlayan genç kadın, kocasının ne pahasına olursa olsun sözünde duracağını bilerek kabul edercesine başını salladı. Kim bilir, belki de yeni aile üyeleri, Remus’un dolunay gecelerini daha kolay atlatmasını bile sağlayabilirdi.

“Hagrid, bir acromantulayla bile arkadaş olabildiğine göre bir kurdun nasıl eğitileceğini de bilir sanırım.” dedi gülerek.

Remus’un dudaklarının arasından yorgun yüzünü aydınlatan bir kahkaha döküldü ve çırpınmaya devam eden yavruyu kaldırarak masanın üstüne koydu.

Yavrunun merakla birbirine geçmiş ellerini koklamasını izlerken “Ona bir isim vermek ister misin?” diye sordu Dora, tek kaşını kaldırarak. Remus’un bunu her şeyden çok istediğinden adı gibi emindi.

“Olabilir.” diye cevap verdi Remus başını öne eğerek, annesinden gizli şeker yerken yakalanmış bir çocuğa benziyordu.

“Sirius’a ne dersin?”

Remus’un dudaklarına hüzün dolu bir gülümseme yerleşirken sevgiyle parlayan gözlerini karısına çevirdi tekrar. “Sirius… Evet, bu… Bu çok…” Gözpınarlarına dolan yaşlar, mutfağı aydınlatan berrak ışıkta inci taneleri gibi görünüyordu. Karısının elini sımsıkı tutarak dudaklarına götürdü ve tenine sevgi dolu bir öpücük kondurdu. “Bu çok güzel olur, Dora. Teşekkür ederim.”

Dora, parmaklarını kocasının saçlarında gezdirdi sessizce. Bir şey söylemesine gerek olmadığını biliyordu; parlak ela gözleri Remus’a dile getirmediği her şeyi, hatta çok daha fazlasını anlatıyor olmalıydı, tıpkı parlak kızıl saçlarının öfkesini, beyaz saçlarının üzüntüsünü anlattığı gibi. Bu da onlara özgü bir anlaşma biçimiydi belki de; birbirlerinin duygularını konuşmadan da anlayabiliyorlardı, hayvanların koku alışı gibi, farkında olmadan geliştirdikleri bir içgüdü.

Sirius, masanın üzerinde kıvrılmış ve bu sessizlik anında uykuya dalmıştı. Dora, yavruyu uyandırmamaya dikkat ederek parmak uçlarıyla kulaklarının arkasını okşarken “Belki ona biberonla süt verebilirim.” dedi alçak sesle.

Remus, yorgun gözlerini kırpıştırırken başını salladı. Sirius’u uyurken görmek, ona kendi yorgunluğunu hatırlatmıştı.

“Sen de uyumalısın.” dedi Dora, o da aynı şeyi fark ederken. “Hagrid’le konuşmaya daha sonra gidebilirsin. Sen uyurken ben Sirius’a göz kulak olurum.”

“Sen de benimle gelmeyecek misin?” diye sordu Remus ayağa kalkarken. Kocasının göğsündeki yaraları anımsayan Dora da asasını alarak ayağa kalktı ve Remus’un koluna girerek onunla beraber yatak odasına yürümeye koyuldu.

“Annemi ziyaret etmeyi düşünüyordum.” dedi, Remus’un dönüşümden sonra hantallaşan kaslarından ötürü adımlarını yavaşlatırken. Kocasının merakla kalkan kaşlarına cevaben dudakları yukarı kıvrıldı. “Kurtboğan İksiri yapıp yapamayacağını soracağım. O iksiri yapabilecek iksir becerisine sahip birini bulmamız lazım, Remus. Birkaç ay sonra kucağında başka bir yavru kurtla daha gelirsen seni ormana atarım.”

Kahkahaları koridordan mutfağa ulaşırken Sirius’un kulakları kıpırdandı ve yatak odalarının kapısında Dora kocasını durdurarak mahcup bir tebessümün süslediği dudaklarını öptü nazikçe.


End file.
